En una pesadilla, en un sueño
by Linenandcurlz
Summary: Hay algo en ella que siempre ha estado ahí. Sus sueños se lo recuerdan. Él siempre esta ahí también, esperando por ella. "Rey, eres especial. Pronto lo descubrirás." (Un intento de cuento de hadas oscuro)
1. Prólogo

_**NOTA:**_ Los personajes son originales del Universo de Star Wars y no me pertenecen. El resto sale de mi cabeza.

* * *

 _ **PRÓLOGO**_

Otro sueño en un bosque.

Esta vez no era uno de majestuosos árboles verdes y fértiles con los que estaba acostumbrada a fantasear. Los troncos estaban desnudos, sus ramas recubiertas de nieve de un blanco impoluto. La atmósfera era decadente pero aún así le transmitía una sensación de familiaridad. Ella, habitada al clima desértico, no podía evitar que los dientes le castañeasen, el viento helado le cortaba las mejillas sonrosadas. Todo parecía tan real.

Estaba caminando cuando se paró en seco. Esa sensación de nuevo, como en la mayor parte de sus sueños. La sensación de estar siendo observada. La piel de gallina, no a causa del frío. Sus ojos deambulaban de izquierda a derecha. El conjunto de árboles creaba una masa espesa negra, haciendo que los copos de nieve al caer pareciesen estrellas sobre el cielo nocturno. Era un paisaje casi mágico.

De repente lo divisó.

En un pequeño claro que se abría entre la fila de árboles. La luz de la Luna lo iluminaba, y el suelo nevado lo hacía casi resplandecer. La oscuridad rodeada por la luz.

Siempre se encontraban, no importaba el escenario con el que ella soñase.

No sabía con certeza qué era. Nunca podía verlo claramente, apareciendo de forma lejana en todos sus sueños. Podía adoptar diversas formas, aquel ser.

Una vez fue animal, una especie de lobo negro. Como sobre los que había leído, pero enorme en comparación con los dibujos que había visto en los libros.

En este caso la figura parecía humana, masculina, al igual que otras veces se había manifestado. Sin embargo esa apariencia seguía poseyendo algo salvaje.

No importaba en cuentas formas se transformase, en aquel ser había una aura que siempre se mantenía. La oscuridad. ¿Debería sentirse intimidada? Nunca lo hacía.

Él dio un paso vacilante hacia delante, como si pensase en decirle algo, igual que en ocasiones anteriores.

Aunque ella se encontrase a una distancia considerable, se apreciaba la gran longitud de su figura, al igual que la robustez de su tronco. Quizás solo eran las densas capas de ropa oscura que llevaba. Su cara estaba oculta entre las sombras de su capucha, pero ella pensaba que había algo más que escondía su rostro de su mirada curiosa.

Curiosidad. Ese sería el término que describía su actitud hacia la criatura. Rara vez sintió miedo, únicamente la primera vez que apareció por primera vez en sus sueños- hace años cuando era una niña. Desde entonces, su interés hacía él crece cada vez que se encuentran. _Porque debe significar algo_ , piensa ella.

Comienza a avanzar hacia su dirección. Él está parado, esperándola. Siente como el cuerpo del ser se relaja a medida que ella se acerca. Su mirada clavada en él, y aunque no pueda verlo, siente que la suya hace lo mismo. La distancia entre ellos es más y más pequeña.

Es la primera vez que consiguen estar el uno tan cerca del otro.

Aún les separan unos cuantos pasos.

"¿Quién eres?"

La misma pregunta que ella le hace siempre. Sin respuesta, como siempre.

Nota como su pecho se hincha, como si fuese a coger aire para decir algo. Su figura negra rodeada de copos de nieve.

Él camina. Dos pasos de distancia quedan entre ellos.

"Rey, despierta."

* * *

 **NOTA:** Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias por leerme! Se agradecen comentarios :D

Este es un proyecto que tenía en mente y finalmente me he animado a empezar.  
Aún no tengo claro como encaminaré toda la trama, pero tengo muchísimas ideas en mente!  
Ahí lo dejo, en suspense, porque me encanta.

***Podéis seguirme en tumblr como: inanightmareinadream


	2. Capítulo 1

**NOTAS:** Los personajes pertenecen al universo de Star Wars. El resto sale de mi cabeza.

¡Bueno pues aquí tenéis el primer capítulo! Esta parte quería que fuese una introducción al personaje de Rey y su vida. También veréis que aparecen otros personajes conocidos. :)

 **1**.

La joven se sobresaltó.

"Vamos muchacha, levántate. Hay que ponerse manos a la obra", la anciana, al verla hiperventilando, se inclina ligeramente para mirar el rostro de la joven. Un destello de preocupación cruza sus ojos. "¿Otra vez las pesadillas? Vaya… hacía mucho que no te ocurrían, ¿verdad?" Rey sigue tan ensimismada que se limita a asentir.

La anciana Maz suspira. "¿Algún día me contarás que es eso con lo que sueñas? Cuando te levantas parece como si hubieras visto un monstruo…" "Rey, ya sabes que puedes hablar conmigo. No temas abrirte a m-"

La chica se levanta de golpe, evitando entrar al trapo de la mujer mayor.

"Cierto, hay muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Lo olvidaba" Comienza a calzarse las botas y a buscar sus ropas de trabajo colgadas en la percha.

De camino pasa al lado de la mesa, donde le espera el desayuno. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro y su pecho se llena de calor.

Jakku era uno de los territorios más pobres y subdesarrollados del continente. Para la mayoría se trataba de un lugar meramente de paso, ya que nadie que tuviera una buena situación económica se le ocurriría quedarse en ese infierno. Porque lo parecía.

La región estaba constituida por kilómetros y kilómetros de dunas de arena. Debido al clima desértico la flora escaseaba, y para encontrarla había que ser observador y un gran conocedor de la naturaleza autóctona. Como Maz Kanata.

Rey estará eternamente agradecida por lo que la mujer hizo por ella.

Con cuatro años la muchacha fue abandonada por sus padres en el desierto, dejándola a manos del señor Unkar Plutt. No recuerda los rostros de sus progenitores pero sí sus propios gritos, suplicando que no se marcharan sin ella. _¡No! ¡noo! ¡Volved!_

El dolor sigue desde entonces. Un agujero que le perfora el pecho cada vez que recuerda aquel día. Su mente emite las imágenes del carro alejándose, haciéndose cada vez más pequeño hasta ocultarse entre el mar de dunas. Es su peor pesadilla.

A partir de ahí, una pequeña Rey es contratada por Unkar, o mejor dicho, esclavizada.

El señor Unkar Plutt era propietario de un puesto de chatarra. Puede parecer un negocio inútil, pero la verdad es que el hombre sabía lo que hacía _. El muy desgraciado._ En un lugar empobrecido como Jakku, cualquier objeto con un mínimo de utilidad podía convertirse en una venta valiosa. Claro que Unkar no se ensuciaba las manos, esa tarea dejaba para sus esclavos. Rey estaba entre ellos.

A decir verdad era una de las mejores chatarreras en Jakku, ella era consciente de ello. Por eso estaba continuamente al tanto del resto de trabajadores, cuya envida podía costarle caro a la chica. Aunque también consiguió ganarse la empatía de otros, a los que de vez en cuando ayudaba, y como resultado, recibía el mismo trato. Eso sí, el vínculo con algún habitante de Jakku era nulo, en un territorio tan hostil Rey no había podido experimentar la amistad.

El trabajo de chatarrera le aportó un montón de lecciones, y por supuesto de lesiones. Era una superviviente. Una niña solitaria que tuvo que crecer demasiado rápido, carente de experiencias propia de las etapas vitales de una persona.

Su vida era monótona; aguantar los gritos de Unkar, trabajar bajo el sol abrasador, rasgarse la piel, con suerte acabar el trabajo sin ningún esguince y con algo valioso en manos; ir al puesto de Plutt y que este le diese la mísera porción de comida que él considerase equivalente a lo que le había traído.

Las cosas mejoraron cuando Maz apareció. La mujer no tenía buena fama en Jakku. Unkar la odiaba, así que a Rey le cayó bien al instante. Había algo reconfortante en su mirada que le hacía sentirse segura, e incluso querida.

Maz Kanata era una mujer que vivía alejada del centro. Cuando aparecía por allí, un silencio incómodo inundaba el ambiente, seguido de murmullos que no se caracterizaban precisamente por ser halagadores. La anciana Maz era odiada por los habitantes de Jakku. E irónicamente la más solicitada a la hora de necesitar de su sabiduría. La gente la insultaba, la acusaban de hechicería. Rey no veía nada malo en ella. Maz le parecía una persona resuelta y autosuficiente.

En las primeras ocasiones que se cruzaron intercambiaron pocas palabras, simples cortesías entre vecinas. Pero Rey sentía que la mujer buscaba algo más de ella. Si la joven no estaba equivocada, la esperanza invadía su mirada cada vez que conversaban. Esto a ella le reconfortaba y a la vez inquietaba. ¿Qué esperaría esa mujer de una chatarrera huérfana?

Maz luchó hasta liberar a Rey. Ese acto significó mucho para ella hasta el día de hoy. Nunca había recibido la compasión de nadie, si ni siquiera sus padres la quisieron ¿cómo iba alguien más a hacerlo? Cuando Rey contaba con la temprana adolescencia, dejó de ser la posesión de alguien, para ser de ella misma.

Ahora Maz ya no es la persona más odiada de Jakku. Rey compite con ella por el primer puesto. Le da igual. Lo que piense el resto de ellas le importaba lo más mínimo, se tenían la una a la otra.

Conviviendo, se dio cuenta de que la anciana era un personaje de lo más pintoresco. Aunque ella no estaba para hablar, Rey era consciente de que a veces se comportaba de manera recelosa en lo que respecta su intimidad. Por eso cuando sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, explotaba en llantos, que eran silenciados por caricias en el pelo y miradas comprensivas. _"Rey, eres especial. Pronto lo descubrirás."_

Esta mujer y sus mensajes crípticos que la dejaban pensando horas y horas por la noche hasta dormirse. Y soñar. Por supuesto que Maz estaba al tanto de sus misteriosas ensoñaciones. Parecía que las hubiese vivido sin haberle hablado de ellas. Y es que su inconsciente no deseaba compartir algo que era tan privado para ella.

Rey termina su desayuno y se dispone a preparar todo lo necesario para salir.

"Maz, si no te encuentras bien deja que salga solo yo." "Ya sé que no soy tan buena como tú para encontrar plantas, pero he mejorado" Rey sabía los estragos que causaban la edad en la mujer, era natural. .

Maz la mira con una sonrisa ladeada. "Ay niña, sabes que confío plenamente en tu habilidad, la única que no lo hace eres tú." "Además, este trabajo es a lo que debo mi vida, y lo haré hasta que me muera."

Rey pone los ojos en blanco. "Como quieras, pero luego no digas nada si me coges una insolación" Replica a modo de regañina burlona.

La joven se agacha para coger los bastones y le entrega el más corto a la mujer.

Los rayos de sol aprietan fuerte, como es usual. Rey se asegura bien de que su ropa no deje nada expuesto a la radiación, y se cubre completamente el rostro y la cabeza. Finalmente, se pone las gafas protectoras que ella misma había construido aún siendo chatarrera.

Cuando ve que Maz está lista, abre la puerta de la cabaña.

"Manos a la obra."

Las reservas de suministros se estaban agotando y Maz había predicho que una tormenta de arena se acercaría en los próximos días. Después de esto, era probable que muchas personas enfermasen, por lo que acudirían a casa a por remedios de la señora Kanata.

"Rey, estate atenta" la anciana se gira hacia atrás dirigiéndose a la muchacha. "Mi vista cada vez está peor, así que tú eres mis ojos"

La chica asiente y sigue avanzando, concentrada observando el terreno en busca de algún indicio de naturaleza.

Era una tarea difícil. A veces podían pasarse horas y horas hasta encontrar las plantas necesarias, porque buscar flora en el desierto era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

Siente una pequeña presión en la parte trasera de su cabeza y Rey se para en seco. Inmediatamente divisa un montón de rocas a unos treinta pasos de donde se encuentran.

"Todo recto, Maz. Creo que podemos encontrar algo útil hacia allí."

La chica está ansiosa por ver si su intuición es certera. Agarra bien su bastón y se pone a correr hasta llegar a las rocas.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción aparece en su cara.

No eran rocas, debería haberlo imaginado. Esta especie era de las más particulares. A primera vista, el aspecto era sólido y grueso, podían pasar por piedras. Era simple apariencia, para protegerse de los depredadores. Pero si se observaba bien, escondía delicadas flores blancas y amarillas.

"Lithops, o roca viviente". Dijo Maz. La planta favorita de Rey.

La chica se agacha a recogerlas y las mete en su saco. Por la noche desprendían un olor ligeramente perfumado. Perfecto para destaponar los orificios llenos de arena y recuperar la respiración.

"¡Ya eres toda una experta! Es increíble como consigues rastrearlas" "Parece como si se comunicaran contigo."

Rey encoge los hombros. "No sé… hay algo en mi cabeza que hace saltar la alarma, siempre que se encuentra alguna cerca.", otra vez. Esa mirada que le inquieta. La esperanza en los ojos de la anciana.

Después de unos segundos Maz se da la vuelta y sigue caminando.

"Vamos, muchacha. Hemos empezado bien la jornada así que mejor no entretenerse."

Pasaron tres horas. Rey y Maz iban cargadas, felices de volver a casa con lo necesario. Nada más llegar a la cabaña habría que hacer el inventario y ordenarlo todo para las futuras visitas.

Rey estaba empapada en sudor, su garganta ardía y apenas le quedaba ya saliva. Quedaba un poco de agua en la cantimplora, así que se la entregó a Maz. La mujer le sonrío agradecida, ella era muy mayor y debía cuidarla.

Ya podían verse las paredes de barro de la casa. Había un burro atado. Maz y Rey compartieron una mirada tensa.

"Maldito desgraciado, como haya entrado a casa lo echo a patadas…" la chica dice entre dientes.

Maz apoya una mano en el hombro de Rey. "Tranquila, es mejor tratarlo con calma"

A medida que se acercan ven la figura enorme y gruesa apoyada en una de las paredes.

"Señor Plutt, qué sorpresa. ¿A qué debemos su visita?" se adelanta la anciana a hablar. Con personas tan brutas convenía usar la cordialidad. Y era mejor para él que la mujer no mostrara su genio.

Unkar ignora el saludo, e intenta mirar por las rendijas del muro.

"¿Se le ha perdido algo aquí?" el tono irritado de Rey hace que el hombre se gire hacia ellas. Se queda un rato analizando con su mirada a las dos mujeres.

La mirada maliciosa no tardó en aparecer. El hombre cruza los brazos y se yergue. Su cuerpo ahora es aún más enorme.

"Menudo par hacéis las dos" Rey se tensa, está aguantando el impulso de clavarle el bastón en el ojo. "Pues estaba inspeccionando la zona, ya sabéis dentro de poco vendrá una tormenta…" "Y me topé con vuestra guarida." Acaba con una carcajada.

Maz da un paso, haciendo ademán de entrar a la casa. "Bueno, pues si solo era eso le deseamos un buen viaje de vuelta" "Es mejor que se vaya cuanto antes, no vaya a pillarle la tormenta."

Cuando pone la mano en el manillar y entre abre la puerta, una mano enorme se posa bruscamente sobre la suya cerrándola de un portazo. Rey se interpone rápidamente entre Plutt y Maz.

"Vete inmediatamente" la voz amenazadora de la joven rompe la tensión.

Unkar mira de arriba abajo a la muchacha.

"Cállate esclava, no estás para darme órdenes". La furia ciega la mente de Rey. Siente que sus oídos pitan y la presión en su cabeza vuelve a parecer. Pero más intensa que cuando localizó las plantas, se sentía como una olla hirviendo. A punto de explotar en ella algo que no sabía exactamente qué era.

Antes de que pasase algo, Maz la coge de los brazos y la pone detrás de ella, la muchacha era mucho más alta y se la veía igualmente.

La anciana adoptó una postura amenazante.

"Unkar, no se vuelva a dirigir así de nuevo a esta joven. Tiene nombre, y ya no es suya." "Váyase de aquí ya. No queremos que haya polémica en el pueblo ¿verdad?"

Plutt finalmente da unos pasos hacia atrás. "Me importa una mierda el pueblo. Es prácticamente mío, tengo influencia sobre todos. Así que es usted la que debe tener cuidado, vieja _bruja._ "

Dicho esto se da la vuelta y se sube al burro.

Rey esta hiperventilando, inspira y espira para relajarse y que la ira escape de su cuerpo.

Sí. Maz era considerada una bruja por la gente de Jakku. Pero en el sistema en el que vivían era muy peligroso hacer ese tipo de acusaciones tan a la ligera. Podía llevarte a la muerte.

"Vamos Maz, descansa en la cama y yo me quedaré haciendo el inventario."

Se oía el rugido de la masa de arena. Tardaría poco en llegar hasta ahí. Rey recuerda las primeras veces que vivió las tormentas. Era terrorífico, y más aún sin tener un refugio seguro.

Las ventanas y todas las rendijas estaban bien tapadas, con suerte nada podría irrumpir en la casa.

 _POM, POM, pom, pom, pom_

"¿Será algún animal? Deberíamos dejarlo entrar" Maz deja su tarea y mira a la puerta.

Esa forma de picar a la puerta no era propia de un animal.

"No creo que lo sea." Contesta Rey, "¿debería…-"

 _¡AYUDA! ¡AGU-!... ¡AGUA!_

Era una voz pastosa, ahogada.

Rey corre y recoge su bastón. "Quédate ahí" "Voy a ver quién es".

La chica coge el pomo de la puerta y prepara el bastón en posición de ataque.

Abre la puerta. Un joven cae de bruces dentro de la casa.

 **NOTAS:** Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias por leerme!  
¿Adivináis quién es el último personaje en aparecer? Dejádmelo en los comentarios! los kudos también se agradecen :D  
Hasta pronto!

***Os recuerdo que podéis seguirme en tumblr como: inanightmareinadaydream


	3. Capítulo 2

**NOTAS:** Los personajes pertenecen al universo de Star Wars. El resto sale de mi cabeza.

Nuevos y conocidos personajes van apareciendo. ¡Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo!

Os recuerdo que podéis seguirme en mi blog tumblr: inanightmareinadaydream

 **2.**

 _*Días previos a la tormenta de arena en Jakku*_

 _Sede de la Estrella de la Muerte, Tribunal de la Primera Orden._

Imponía a primera vista. El contraste del campo nevado con aquel edificio imposiblemente negro. Era gigantesco, de planta triangular, los extremos de la estructura afilados. Se erguía sobre el monte y ocupaba una gran extensión del terreno, el resto del bosque estaba desierto sin contar aquel recinto de piedra oscura. No existían pueblos cercanos ya que las sedes de la Primera Orden siempre se construían lo más alejadas posibles de la vida humana.

La humanidad no interesaba allí.

Cientos de personas trabajaban allí, bajo una estructura jerárquica en la que solo una persona ordenaba. El Padre Supremo. El resto, denominados los Hijos de la Primera Orden, representaban simples engranajes del sistema totalitarista donde la sumisión y el culto al líder gobernaban.

El Tribunal de la Primera Orden tenía a toda la población agarrada con su puño de hierro. Poseían una influencia inimaginable, y no era para menos con el terror que instigaban. Los miembros se encargaban de castigar cualquier tipo de acto que desafiase lo establecido por el Padre Supremo.

Por el momento, la brujería era el peor crimen que podía cometerse y, obviamente poseía el peor castigo: la muerte. No una breve precisamente.

Los Hermanos o Generales de la Primera Orden constituían un pilar esencial a la hora de idear diferentes métodos de tortura, tanto para interrogar a los acusados como para ejecutarlos.

La realidad es que la mayoría de acusados por brujería y demás actos no eran más que personas inocentes, víctimas de la tiranía.

Los pasos resuenan por los pasillos, tan negros y pulidos que reflejaban las siluetas de aquellos que pasaban. Siluetas enmascaradas.

Los Hijos de la Primera Orden tenían como norma llevar cascos que cubriesen sus rostros, al Padre no le importaba la identidad de sus discípulos. Sin embargo, había ciertos rangos que podían permitirse llevar el rostro al descubierto, como los Generales.

El tipo tenía unos cabellos tan rojos como el fuego, su rostro rabioso como una llama. Con los brazos cruzados por detrás de su espalda, caminaba erguido mientras sostenía una carta entre sus manos enguantadas. Seguía avanzando por el corredor, el cual se estrechaba más y más a medida que avanzaba. Los Hijos se detenían a su paso, a modo de saludo, demostrando que eran conscientes de su inferioridad.

Otro General aparece de frente.

"General Mitaka", los dos hombres se saludan ladeando la cabeza.

"Saludos general Hux, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" El pelirrojo, sin tiempo para andar con rodeos le entrega la carta. Por la mirada de comprensión que lanza el otro, podía juzgarse que ya sabía de lo que se trataba.

"Esta vez dígale que no acudan todos" explica Hux en tono serio. "Es una sospecha de baja alarma" el General Mitaka asiente a sus palabras. "Informe a Ren que solo hará falta uno de sus caballeros."

"De acuerdo" Mitaka está listo para irse.

"Ah, y coméntele que ordene la salida en cuanto antes. En Jakku, el destino donde se requiere al caballero, habrá una tormenta de arena en menos de una semana". Hux inclina su cabeza a modo de despedida "Hermano."

Mitaka repite la misma formulación. "Que el Padre Supremo nos guíe." Finalmente, los hombres continúan con su propio camino.

La sala de entrenamiento de los Caballeros de Ren se encontraba al otro lado de la majestuosa sede así que el General Mitaka debía acelerar el paso.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de hierro podían oírse los gruñidos y el chasquido de las espadas chocar. _Espero que no se enfade por interrumpir_.

No le da tiempo a tocar cuando la puerta se abre de golpe.

Mitaka se adentra en la boca del lobo.

"Más vale que sea importante" La voz grave resuena monótona, pero con un tinte amenazador que causa un estremecimiento en el General.

Este inclina su cabeza. "Maestro Ren" tarda varios segundos en volver a erguirse. Coge aire y habla al fin. "Nos han llegado nuevas sospechas y

neces-"

"Dame esa carta de una vez" el hombre extiende una mano enguantada, una mano tan grande como la cabeza de Mitaka. "Has interrumpido mi entrenamiento y el de mis soldados." No puede ver sus ojos ya que lleva un casco que le esconde toda la cabeza, pero el General siente la mirada fulminante sobre él. Los caballeros de Ren también llevan sus rostros cubiertos, la tensión invade sus cuerpos. Nadie que aprecie su vida desea ver al Maestro enfadado.

Ren le echa una ojeada a la carta. "Vale. Puedes largarte" no se molesta ni en dirigirle una despedida y se da la vuelta.

Mitaka da un paso hacia atrás dubitativo. Debe cumplir su deber pero no quiere sufrir en el intento. "Señor… el General Hux me ha encomendado avisarle de que solo se necesitará a uno de sus caballeros" Silencio absoluto. "…Cuanto antes."

"Me ha quedado claro. Largo."

El General Mitaka acude a la puerta. Antes de abrirla se inclina hacia Ren y hace otra inclinación a sus soldados.

La puerta se abre de golpe.

" _¡FUERA!"_

* * *

 _*Jakku*_

"Despacio joven, no vayas a atragantarte" Maz observaba como bebía. Con tanta desesperación que el agua le chorreaba por el cuello, empapándole las ropas.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, sus ropas echas jirones y coloreadas por el polvo. Su tez oscura agrietada, completamente seca por la falta de líquido.

 _Esto es de lo más extraño._ Rey se encuentra parada aún en la entrada de la cabaña, sus brazos cruzados analizando el escenario que hay frente a sus ojos. Debía de ser un forastero, porque nadie de Jakku en su sano juicio se le ocurría salir durante una tormenta de arena.

El joven por fin sacia su sed y le entrega el cuenco a Maz. "Gracias…Mu-muchas gracias", pronuncia entrecortadamente. Se reincorpora y comienza a observar a su alrededor. Parece que estaba estudiando la cabaña con curiosidad. _Demasiada_.

Rey deja su posición inicial y recoge el bastón, acercándose al chico. Los ojos de ella le perforan la espalda, hasta que él siente una mirada sobre él y se gira.

"¿De dónde vienes?" La voz sobresalta al joven. No era el tono que esperaba escuchar viniendo de una chica como ella.

Una sensación de terror le inunda al oír la pregunta. Los nervios se apoderan de él e intenta enmascararlos con un rostro serio que la anciana y Rey identifican, compartiendo una mirada cómplice entre ellas. Cuando el chico recuerda la historia que debía contar, vuelve a calmarse.

Se endereza y apoya las manos en sus caderas. "Verán, soy un importante comerciante. Me dedico a deambular de un pueblo a otro para llevar productos a mis clientes. Estoy muy solicitado." Esto último lo pronuncia mirando a la joven, quien enarca una ceja automáticamente. "No tenía ni idea de la tormenta, así que me pilló completamente por sorpresa, como ustedes pueden ver..." _Maldito Ren y sus entrenamientos, en vez de dejarme salir antes…_

"¿Y dónde están tus productos tan solicitados?" Rey se acerca más a él y levanta el mentón, su puño bien agarrado al bastón.

"Pues… la tormenta" susurra pensativamente. "¡Claro! La tormenta de arena. Tuve que salir corriendo. Esa cosa parece que va a tragarse a uno vivo."

Maz y Rey no se creen nada. Pero le siguen la corriente.

"Bueno joven, siento mucho lo que has tenido que pasar. Imagino que este lugar para ti será de lo más hostil", Maz se acerca y estira su brazo para apoyar la mano sobre el hombro del chico. Este tensa su cuerpo, y su mirada parece transmitir… ¿miedo? "Esta noche podrás quedarte aquí. Mañana llegará un buen amigo, él puede llevarte a tu destino" Rey sabe que va a quedarse toda la noche en vela, no se fía absolutamente de ese tipo. Maz acerca su mirada para analizar el rostro del joven. "Eso sí, si esta noche compartiremos techo contigo, merecemos saber vuestro nombre" Finaliza la frase sonriendo. Qué bien se le daba a esa mujer engatusar, pensaba Rey.

Al chico le pilla completamente de sorpresa. _Mierda_. No le habían dicho nada de eso. Rápidamente intenta buscar un nombre. Como su inicial de Caballero era la letra "f", se le ocurre. "Finn, mi nombre es Finn", sonríe a las dos mujeres.

"¿Finn qué más?" pregunta Rey.

"Finn a secas. No tengo familia" el joven se encoge de hombros. A pesar de su hostilidad, Rey le contesta con una mirada comprensiva. Sentía que en esa parte no mentía. "¿Y tú?", ante esto la chica se sobresalta ligeramente.

"Eh… ¿a qué te refieres?"

Finn la observa curiosamente. "Que si tienes apellido".

"Oh", Rey se calma al oír eso. No le apetecía hablar de su inexistente familia. Tampoco tenía apellido, ahora que lo pensaba.

"Kanata" La anciana interviene en la conversación. "Rey vive conmigo desde hace varios años. Mi nombre es Maz, por cierto." Esta le tiende la mano a modo de presentación, así que Finn la corresponde.

"Muchas gracias a las dos por vuestra hospitalidad" Finn no podía creerse que había sido tan fácil infiltrarse en el hogar de la sospechosa.

No estaba acostumbrado a realizar este tipo de misiones, solo si debía a acompañar al Maestro Ren y al resto de sus compañeros, y cuando lo hacía, apenas intervenía. Nunca le gustó este juego sádico. Pero no tenía otra alternativa.

"Rey, muéstrale a Finn la pila para que pueda limpiarse. Yo prepararé algo de comer."

Rey algo dudosa a primeras, se dirige al joven para que la acompañe.

La cabaña no era muy grande, observaba Finn. Lo justo para una o dos personas. Habría espacio suficiente para alguna más si no fuese por las numerosas estanterías repletas de frascos y recipientes. Mmm…tendría que contenerse las ganas de mirar lo que había dentro ellos. Aunque tarde o temprano debía hacerlo y así acabar con su misión en cuanto antes.

Llegó la hora de la cena. A diferencia de lo que estaba acostumbrado, en esa cabaña no existían ni mesa ni cubiertos. Bueno, sí que había una mesa, pero llena de más trastos y de algún libro que Finn no entendía para qué servían.

La anciana tomaba su comida en una especie de sillón, y la chica en el suelo. Así que Finn la imitó.

Observaba sorprendido como la joven engullía la comida, a la vez saboreando cada bocado como si se tratase del mejor manjar. Bajó la cabeza hacia su cuenco. Esto no era un manjar. La "comida" era de un color marrón y había una especie de tallo verde robusto apoyado al filo del pequeño recipiente. Finn se lo mete en la boca.

"¡Ajjj!" el chico lo escupe al instante. _Qué narices, ¿es que me van a envenenar?_

Maz y Rey se giran hacia él, con una interrogación en la cara de cada una.

De repente Rey empieza a reírse. Descontroladamente. Finn sigue pasando su lengua por la boca, intentando borrar el mal sabor. Maz hace lo posible por contenerse, pero la risa de Rey es demasiado contagiosa.

"¿Ib-ibas" Rey suelta otra carcajada. "¿Ibas a comerte la corteza de un cactus?"

Finn lo mira perplejo, siente el calor subir a su cuello.

"Perdona que no esté al tanto de la gastronomía desértica". Rey se levanta y le alcanza un vaso de agua.

"Toma anda, pero la próxima te aguantas. Que aquí el agua no abunda."

"Pero los cactus sí ¿verdad?", contesta Finn levantando ambas cejas. Rey le sonríe. Él responde igual.

"Es para que puedas llevarte la comida a la boca, joven Finn." Maz lo mira, una medio sonrisa burlona adora su rostro envejecido.

Están listos para dormir así que Rey apaga las velas. Mañana será un día de trabajo, pero tiene ganas de que llegue.

"Descansad jóvenes" se despide la anciana Maz antes de acostarse. "Rey, tendremos que madrugar para tenerlo todo preparado."

Rey bosteza y toma una posición ladeada sobre el suelo de paja. "Sí, Maz. Todo estará listo para Han."

 _¿Será otro sospechoso?_ Piensa Finn. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por Rey.

"Que descanses, Finn. Espero que tengas dulces sueños con cactus."

Finn se ríe en la oscuridad. "Buenas noches señoritas." Estas dos mujeres le estaban cayendo demasiado bien.

La cabaña se sume en un profundo sueño.

 **NOTAS:** Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias por leerme!  
¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejádmelo en los comentarios! Os vuelvo a recordar mi blog tumblr: inanightmareinadaydream

Nos vemos pronto ;)


End file.
